Give you my all
by DarkFairyTale
Summary: Darte mi todo, darte cada parte de mí. Eres tú el único. MelloMatt, Songfic :3


**Hello beautiful peoplee! Muy emocionada yo de poder estar publicando esto, porque lo considero decente, y pasable n.n. Bien, hay mucho que aclarar sobre el songfic, que claro está es un MelloMatt :'D**

Matt en busca de Mello, ya saben soy cursi :33

**Disclaimer: Primero, Death Note no me pertenece, Joder! (insertar aquí; video de la rabieta .). La canción principal que usé para este songfic, tampoco es mía; ni es mía la otra canción que ustedes reconocerán en cierta parte del fic :'D También debo mencionar que me basé, en algunas lineas y partes, en una novela de Paulo Coehlo que se llama Brida, así que nada de lo anteriormente mencionado me pertenece.**

Canciones:

Give you my all (Beauty through broken glass) de Eyes Set To Kill 3 y el link aquí: /watch?v=LPfyBSnombY

Till the sky falls down, de Dash Berlin 3 y el link aquí abajo: /watch?v=2999RzLj5nU

Muy bien, gente; eso es todo.

_De mí para ustedes, de mí para tí, Holic. Gracias por ser tan buena conmigo y así._

* * *

><p>Podría comenzar por contar nuevamente cómo nos conocimos en el Wammy's House. Podría volver a decir que fuiste mi primer y único amigo. También podría narrar muchas de nuestras historias durante la infancia y adolescencia. Y entonces llegaría hasta la parte donde tendría que narrar tu decisión de irte del orfanato, narraría con detalles todo y cada unos de mis sentimientos, todas y cada una de mis lágrimas; minuciosamente contaría que tan devastado estaba. Diría también que odie muchísimo a Near por hacerte todo este daño, y que si no hubiese sido por su blancuzca existencia tú nunca te hubieses ido. No obstante, no es eso lo que deseo decir ahora, eso ya es más que sabido, ya se sabe que te amo, ya se sabe que te fuiste y me dejaste abandonado… nadie sabe cómo es que decidí entregarme a ti, como decidí darte mi vida. Nadie sabe eso.<p>

Flashback.

Por fin Matt estaba libre, por fin había logrado salir de aquél orfanato. No, no es que el pelirrojo odiara el lugar, pero no era lo mismo sin cierto rubio. Seguía siendo un lugar seguro y tranquilo, un lugar que irradiaba paz por cualquier rincón, un lugar que aguardaba dentro almas, aún inocentes; las que hacían de aquél edificio un sitio completamente irremplazable. Pero Matt, simplemente ya no podía pensar lo mismo. Cuando _él_ se fue quedo un tremendo vacio en él, nuevamente se sintió completamente sólo. Él y las paredes, él y los pasillos, él y el viento, él y el tortuoso silencio.

La noche cayó, oscura, sobre aquella ciudad, desconocida para él. _"Tengo miedo" _Se dijo a sí mismo y cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar las lágrimas. _"Esto es por él" _Le respondió una inexistente voz para los demás, una voz que sólo estaba en su cabeza. Una fresa y suave ventisca chocaba contra su rostro, y su cuerpo; sin embargo Matt no lo sentía. Su pensamiento estaba fijo en _él_, sólo deseaba encontrarlo, verlo, poder estar con _él_ una vez más; no le importaba el alto precio que tuviese que pagar, nada era suficiente si se trataba de _él_.

Sentado en un callejón, fumando, perdido en el tiempo y el espacio. No, no estaba arrepentido; pero estaba asustado. No sabía cuál sería la reacción del rubio al verle, el día que se fue dijo muy claro que no quería saber de nada, de nadie. _"Tal vez no quiere saber de mí" _Pensó amargamente, y dio una calada más al cigarro.

Con esfuerzo, y pesadez se levantó del polvoso suelo, apoyando ambos brazos en éste; lastimando las palmas de sus manos por las rocas que había en el piso y se enterraban dolorosas, pero casi imperceptiblemente para Matt, en éstas. Finalmente, logró ponerse de pie; se sentía débil tanto física como mentalmente. Comenzó a andar por las calles, iluminadas vagamente por las luces encendidas de bares y restaurantes, y de alguno que otro coche que pasaba por el lugar. Continuó su andar, observando cada lugar por donde pasaba, sin ningún interés; _él_ era lo único que ocupaba su mente desde la vez que se conocieron.

Sintió apenas como unas gotas de agua impactaban en su cuerpo, y miró al cielo; las nubes negras sobre su cabeza dejaban caer gruesas lágrimas con suavidad. _"Pensar que así me siento..."_ Reflexionó mientras una inocente y cristalina gota descendía por su blanca mejilla. Siguió caminando, mientras pasaba su muñeca por la parte de su rostro donde el agua había surcado. La lluvia, sin más, simplemente comenzó a caer con mayor velocidad y fuerza, causando un hueco sonido al chocar con el pavimento que cada vez estaba más mojado, al igual que Matt.

Las personas caminaban con rapidez para evitar mojarse, y él sólo caminaba con el mismo paso de siempre. Lento, esperando, devoto, perfectamente silencioso; ocultando sus lágrimas en las gotas de lluvia que estampaban contra su pálida tez, contra sus ya bastante mojadas ropas; y eso seguía sin importarle. Ya nada importaba. Las heridas aún abiertas dolían, quemaban, ardían; tantos años, tantos días, tantas horas sin _él_. _"Estoy muriendo"_ Pensó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa._"Tienes que encontrarle primero"_ Volvió a hablar una de las voces, y el asintió. La voz de su cabeza una vez más tenía razón.

Cuando finalmente se aburrió de caminar sin un rumbo, decidió entrar al primer bar que vio. Se sentó y escondió su cara entre sus dos manos, estaba desesperado; completamente deshecho. _"No quiero nada."_ Pensó una vez más, y los recuerdos, una vez más invadieron violentamente su memoria. El primer beso. Cómo deseaba estar a su lado nuevamente, poder tomar su mano. Poder sentirse apoyado, poder apoyarle…

_**Glass hailed from the sky that night**_

_**I couldn't hide to save my life.**_

_**Standing drenched in open wounds,**_

_**You took my hand and pulled me through.**_

Y después de recordar, después de traer a su memoria los momentos vividos con el rubio; levantó la mirada; encontrándose con risas, amenas pláticas y una que otra chica mirándole. Y él sólo las ignoro, porque sólo quería a Mello, no quería ni a mil chicas o chicos, él quería sólo al rubio; porque Mello no podía compararse con nada, con nadie. Mello no podía ser cambiado, y al pensar aquello una sonrisa boba se formó en sus antes temblorosos labios por el silencioso llanto; sin estar muy consciente, llevo dos dedos de su mano izquierda hasta su gesto. Acarició su propia boca, con sutileza; pensando en _él _una vez más. Pensando en todas y cada una de las veces que sus labios fueron invadidos por los del blondo, el suave sabor, la suave sensación de aquellas deliciosas, pero inocentes caricias. Porque no, él y Mello nunca llegaron a algo más que besos, y sí, el pelirrojo aún estaba esperando al rubio, tan entregado cómo siempre.

"_¿Qué voy a hacer si no lo encuentro?"_ Se preguntó Matt, al momento que apoyaba sus codos en la mesa y entre sus manos su rostro, mirando las luces fosforescentes del antro donde se encontraba. _"No puedes tener miedo de errar. Tienes que correr todos los riesgos que se te presenten." _Añadió la voz, acertando nuevamente. _"Estoy tan sólo que hay voces en mi cabeza"_ Pensó, dibujando una pequeñísima sonrisa en sus infantiles facciones, analizando las palabras de la voz. Y sí, Matt sabía muy bien que aquellas voces, a veces masculinas, a veces femeninas e incluso a veces impersonales; usualmente tenían razón a la hora de algún consejo. No sabía en qué momento había comenzado a escucharlas, pero tampoco le molestaban; sentía que eran un reflejo de sí mismo, y al mismo tiempo aliviaban un poco de su soledad.

Dirigió una mano hasta su bolsillo, en busca de su cajetilla de cigarrillos, encontrándola y con la otra palpando sobre su pantalón, en búsqueda de su ya inexistente encendedor. Suspiró, y mantuvo el cigarrillo entre sus labios y jugando con él entre ellos.

Se puso a observar su alrededor, un poco más calmado. Una canción comenzaba a resonar con alto volumen en el lugar, él rápidamente la reconoció, mientras escuchaba con atención la letra y recordaba con facilidad el ritmo. _**"It's been so long since I have touched you. I can't remember how it feels" **_Pero no, Matt aún recordaba perfectamente el olor de su piel, el cálido sentimiento, el calor que sentía en las mejillas cuando el rubio le besaba. No, no podía evitar no recordarlo.

_-Voy a irme, Matt- le dijo con firmeza_

_-Voy a ir contigo – contestó de la misma manera, encontrándose con los azules ojos._

_-No, cachorro. Tú debes quedarte. –Susurró, con voz suave._

Recordó aquél diálogo, antes del tortuoso abandono. _**"To have your lovely arms around me. **__**This is the pain that never heals" **_Y sí, la canción estaba describiendo a detalles los tristes sentimientos del pelirrojo. _"El dolor sanará hasta que lo encuentres"_ Dijo otra voz, que nunca antes había escuchado, pero podía sentir cierta ternura en ésta, como si intentase reconfortarlo. Volteó a su alrededor, intentando escapar de las memorias que una vez más lo arrastraban a aquél remolino de desconcierto, encontrándose con parejas bailando, con gente que platicaba animosamente y con una felicidad plasmada en los labios. _"Quiero encontrarlo. Hay muchas cosas que aún quiero pasar a su lado." _Se dijo mentalmente, mientras el coro de la canción llegaba invadiendo sus oídos. _**"I'll be waiting till the sky falls down, let the rains clouds come. **__**I'll be waiting till the sky falls down, till you come around…baby" **__"No quiero esperar, no quiero esperar nada; no quiero desperdiciar más tiempo en soledad. No quiero sentirme tan vacio. Lo quiero a mi lado. Lo quiero conmigo. Tengo que encontrarlo. Si él me necesita, sí el necesita de mí e incluso si no requiere de mi ayuda, yo tengo que saber que está bien, porque estoy más que seguro que él está cerca. Su existencia es la razón de mi propia vida. Si él estuviese mal, yo estaría muerto." _Pensó Matt una vez más, viendo todo a su alrededor; como si lo buscase con la mirada.

_**I want to give you everything**_

_**I'll give you my all**_

_**Because you gave me,**_

_**You gave me your lips a gentle kiss. **_

_**The medicine to cure my pain.**_

"_¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?" _Se preguntó, esperando que alguna voz le contestase, cosa que no sucedió. Llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, presionando con estas sus sienes; apretó los labios, donde aún reposaba el cigarro, haciendo una agria mueca. _"Duele…" _Un tormentoso y agudo sonido perforaba sus oídos, causando un horrible dolor en la cabeza. Quería detenerlo, quería que aquél ruido cesase, pero a cada momento aumentaba más; más intenso, más agudo, y más fuerte.

-¡Ahhh..! –Gritó con fuerza, del profundo dolor en su cabeza, pero nadie lo había oído. Nadie escuchaba nada. _"¿Qué me pasa?"_ Pensó al momento en que dos lágrimas se escurrían desde sus ojos y viajaban por sus níveas mejillas. _"Tranquilo Matt"_ Dijo la voz, la voz que hablaba con ternura, hasta podía sentir como si le tocase el hombro para reconfortarlo. _"No puedo" _Le contestó el pelirrojo mentalmente. Sin embargo, aquel ruido cambiaba nuevamente a uno lleno de paz, uno que era mucho más agradable. Uno que hizo que sus mejillas se encharcasen aún más. _"Tú puedes encontrarlo, Matt" _La voz, nuevamente estaba dándole ánimos.

_**Listen to all this glass shatter**_

_**Has pierced my ears and made them bleed.**_

_**Now it sounds so beautiful**_

'_**Cause you're beautiful, you're beautiful.**_

-¿Estás bien?- Escuchó a lo lejos una voz femenina pero grave, y todo el sonido se desvaneció. Ya no escuchaba música, ni voces, ni nada. Era ella quien mantenía su diestra en el hombro del chico de ojos esmeraldas. La miró fijamente, mientras notaba como ella movía los labios pero él no escuchaba nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo.

Se levantó de la silla donde estaba, y la miró una vez más, quiso agradecer pero la voz no salía de su garganta. Esperaba que pudiese entender su mirada. _"Tengo que encontrarlo" _Se repitió, y salió corriendo hacia la salida, esquivando personas y a la vez recibiendo algunos empujones y hasta insultos. Pero no importaba, no importaba; todos ellos podían irse a la mierda, todos ellos podían quedarse allí, morirse si querían. Matt estaba buscando el sentido de su vida, estaba en busca de su felicidad, y ese objetivo, esa meta nunca nadie se la quitaría.

Corrió muchas calles, no sabía cuántas pero estaba seguro que eran muchas. Tropezando, esquivando charcos, jadeando. _"¿A dónde voy?"_ Se preguntó al notar que no estaba yendo a ninguna parte. _"Estás buscándole. Sigue tu instinto, él va a guiarte perfectamente." _Respondió una de las voces. Asintió, mientras seguía corriendo, sonriente, cansado; pero jodidamente feliz. _"Voy a encontrarte, Mello" _

Continuó corriendo, hasta que súbitamente se detuvo. Ese cabello, esa mirada, esos ojos, ese rostro. Ese era Mello, no podía ser nadie más. Nadie podía causarle esa sensación. _"Es...Mello"_ Sus piernas no respondían, se había quedado parado en su lugar; sin siquiera poder emitir algún sonido. Todo las bellas palabras que había practicado, todas las cosas que le hubiera gustado hacer fueron simplemente imposible de realizar. Su cuerpo pesaba, sus mejillas ardían y de sus ojos cristalinas lágrimas descendieron; muriendo en sus labios y en su barbilla. Estaba tan feliz, Mello estaba bien, estaba vivo y delante de él. Eso era lo mejor que podía pasarle; ese era el mejor sentimiento que podía sentir, Mello era el mejor pensamiento que podía pensar. Mello era el único aire que podía respirar, la única vida que podía vivir. Mello era el único, lo sería por siempre.

El rubio, sonriente y consternado se acercó lento; saboreando la espera del oji esmeralda.

-Matt…como te extrañe – Le dijo despacio, mirándole a los ojos, con esos ojos que hacían al pelirrojo temblar, suspirar, morir. Con esos ojos tan profundos, tan perfectos. Justo como Matt los recordaba, justo como a Matt desde el principio le habían hecho sentir. Justo como Mello, en esencia. Y lenta, pero deliciosamente, el blondo unió sus labios, con pureza y ternura, con pasión y deseo, con lentitud y amor; amor bajando de las mejillas de ambos, juntándose justo en sus labios. Sanando las heridas de ambos, curando sus rotos sentimientos, curando, sanando…

_**I want to give you everything **_

_**I'll give you my all**_

_**Because you gave me,**_

_**You gave me your lips, a gentle kiss.**_

_**The medicine to cure my pain.**_

Abrazados, desnudos, sobre la cama. No sentían frío, no sentían vergüenza, no tenían miedo. No había nada más, sólo amor, sólo entrega, sólo confianza. Sólo ellos dos. Juntos. A la mente del pelirrojo se agolparon repentinamente las líneas de una vieja canción, una canción que en alguna ocasión había escuchado. La letra y la música regresaron rápidamente a su memoria. Miró al rubio que le abraza fuertemente, con los ojos cerrados, y entonces sonrió. _"I want to give you everything, I'll give you my all. Because you gave me, you gave me your lips a gentle kiss, the medicine to cure my pain."_ Desvió la mirada, y apretó suavemente las manos de Mello, que éste sostenía tiernamente. La primera noche juntos.

End flashback.

Y entonces, ¿Cómo no entregarte mi vida? ¿Cómo no entregarme a ti? ¿Cómo no perder todo por ti? ¿Cómo resistirme a ti? ¿Cómo no darte todo de mí?

Es simplemente impensable, imposible; no puedo, no quiero, no debo. Simplemente así. Eres tú el motivo de mi vida, tú eres el motivo de mis sonrisas, de mis lágrimas. Tú eres mi motivo, tú eres mi todo.

Te amo, simplemente. Yo te doy mi todo. Todo de mí.

* * *

><p><em>¿Merezco un review?..<em>


End file.
